All Along the Water
by BondageSeraph
Summary: Anthy and Her Brother have a moment alone. :SPOILER:


"Guess you know.. where I wanna go,  
  
Got to see the water flow.. Try to understand.  
  
Got me trapped, Playing with me like a cat  
  
Scrape your fingers down my back..  
  
Pin me to the ground."  
  
~*~  
  
Anshii rose up from her bed and her feet touched the cold marble floor of the large room they occupied in her brother's quarters. Laying in the bed almost parallel to her own, Utena lay sleeping with her rose colored hair fanning out to frame her heart shaped face. But Anshii couldn't sleep.  
  
It was because she could hear him calling to her even though there was no physical reproduction of the sound, it was just something that could be heard with her soul and it gave her an ache that she could not deny, no sooner could she deny that then she could deny her very existance as the Rose Bride whom the duelists fought over.  
  
Very quietly she slipped out of the bedroom, nudging the large doubly doors and emmerging into the Observatory room where he spent his nights lounging on the couch looking at the stars. This was where she joined him nearly every night. To lay there at his side was a special privledge that she was only bestowed...  
  
All the other women were tossed aside.. but she was a constant, she would be there when all the other roses faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
"All along the water baby  
  
Take me to your water baby.  
  
All along your water baby.  
  
All along the water baby,  
  
Take me to your water baby  
  
All along your water baby."  
  
~*~  
  
He patted the spot on the white leather couch with a age old seductive smile which she was always ready to answer. His burgundy tunic was opened to display his smooth milk chocolate skin. It was a beckoning which she could not resist and very slowly she approached the couch.  
  
Dark purple hair flowed around her shoulders in riotous curls, her green eyes were cloaked like roses during the rain. The darkness engulfed her as the robe slipped from her shoulders and fell into a pile of nothing on the floor, making nary a sound except a subtle whisper.  
  
It was one thing to crawl up on his lap and become the petted little kitten. However the part of her that was locked up forever felt no emotion, only a sense of duty that mirrored her existance as the Rose Bride. But then there was the part inside her mind that stemmed from the Hell before the Happily Ever After that took joy in every caress and forbidden symphony of their bodies together.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't fight, can't you see I am burning up.  
  
When you come and turn it up  
  
Higher every time.  
  
If I stay, Oh the end is near  
  
Come and get me out of here..  
  
Come and get me now.  
  
~*~  
  
His breathing hard against her ear, a hand grasping her slim hips. Erotic machanisms of the mind that they must of known since before the call of Eve. It was only natural, the mating that existed. The mating of the Witch and the Prince. How could a Prince use a Princess so? It would be unseemly. In Anshii's mind she reasoned that surely she existed only for this function.  
  
It would allow him to take out his earthly urges while still keeping the Princess on a pedestal of shining gold... untouchable.. unreachable like the very stars that lay spread like jewels above them.  
  
~*~  
  
"All along the water baby  
  
Take me to your water baby  
  
All along your water baby.  
  
~*~  
  
In these brief moments of obscurity she felt the double edged sword intently. It was a brief reprieve of her duties as Rose Bride but it was a bitter reminder of why she was here in the first place. Salty kisses, the brush of fingers against the most sensitive places, the taste of sweat that glistened damply on skin. Hip against hip, motion against motion. A subtle moan and gasp...  
  
And then the stars exploded..  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me is there any left  
  
I wanna drink it up, drink it up.  
  
Baby if there's any left.. I'll drink it up.. drink it up.. drink it up"  
  
~*~  
  
They crooned a love song in damning devil ridden voices. A cacophony that always happened just after the deluge. She lay there curled up in his arms, limp.. spent with her passion. A few tears collecting in her green eyes though she had too much dignity to let them fall down her cheek. His long fingers trailed through her curls and whispered endearments, promises.  
  
Promises that he no doubt gave to many.  
  
She listened to them, not believing them. Once again sunk down to her own private hell in which he was not privy. He consistantly told her that he shared her pain but she didn't believe it for a second.  
  
~*~  
  
"All along the water baby  
  
Take me to your water baby  
  
All along your water baby.."  
  
~*~  
  
Anshii crept back to the room that her and Utena shared, her purple bangs covering her shadow filled eyes as she crawled underneath the covers and turned so that she could watch Utena's profile while she slept.  
  
She lay there for many moments, pondering things in what people considered to be an empty little head. She -did- think. Entirely too much. However fate had stolen her tongue and made her the illusion of a simple minded woman who knew not her own mind.  
  
When it only was the chains held around her heart, binding her to her destiny.. to her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thirsty for your water baby  
  
Spare me from your torture, babe.  
  
Take me to your water baby."  
  
~*~  
  
..And strangely enough, to Utena.  
  
~*~  
  
"Got me trapped... "  
  
~*~  
  
The Rose Bride....  
  
~*~  
  
"Playing with me like a cat..."  
  
~*~  
  
.. The Eternal Witch...  
  
~*~  
  
"Thirsty for your water baby.."  
  
~*~  
  
..And forever her Brother's Slut.  
  
~*~  
  
"All Along the Water" by Duran Duran  
  
Songfic by Nia Westphal 


End file.
